Challenge
by Parabola Beam
Summary: Two law students walk into a bar. Calisto's the only one who knows the punchline. Written for the PW kink meme, Calisto/Fem!Edgeworth lemon within.


After a long week of college finals, Calisto had no reservations about letting loose a bit. Goodbye cramming, hello Cosmopolitan. The fruitiness of the drink was pleasantly refreshing, though not enough to really buzz her. It was fine to just relax.

She leaned on the counter and glanced across the bar, spying a familiar, but unexpected face. That overcompensating, stuck-up freshman was wandering around on her own, stumbling through the crowd. Still painfully overdressed, maroon blazer buttoned up all the way with matching knee-length skirt perfectly (how Calisto _loathed _that word by now) pressed. Not a single run in her stockings, the _bitch. _Her short ashy brown ponytail rested neatly on her shoulder, headband holding her bangs back, resting behind her ears, and Calisto wonders why the hell she's here in the first place.

Whatever the reason she is totally asking for it, so she'll give it to her, Calisto thinks, calling the bartender discreetly and slipping him a fifty. For some lesbian action, some guys would do anything.

Miles wasn't used to this area of town, or this kind of local. In truth, she was too young to drink, but dressed old enough to pass for legal age. Now that she was in though, she had trouble thinking of where to start looking. She'd heard that Calisto often frequented this area after large tests, and there was something about that stuck-up woman and her ways that was letting her breeze through the material with solid grades without so much as breaking a sweat, a haughty smile on her face.

There had to be some secret to her that made everything look so easy. Miles' grades were nothing to sneeze at either, she convinced herself as she struggled to weave through the crowd, but to uphold the perfect von Karma name every skill she could acquire was a necessity towards perfection.

She gave a startled cry as someone grabbed her forearm and tugged her around, and she found herself swept up in Calisto's grasp, that familiar whiff of strong perfume filling her nostrils. Calisto looks down and huffs, tucking some misplaced hair behind an ear like she's a babysitter getting ready to spank a kid.

"What in the world do you think you're doing here? Alone, too?" Calisto is tugging her towards the well-lit bar area. "You're lucky I'm the one that found you and not some depraved pervert." For some reason, she finds this remark hilarious and laughs so hard she has to hold her side and pant to catch her breath. They take seats at the bar, Miles sitting as prim and proper as if she were back in the classroom.

"So Miley, what brings you-"

"Don't call me that!" Miles whines, folding her arms stubbornly. "It's less efficient than just saying 'Miles', as it's one more syllable and adds cruft to your sentence construction."

Calisto closed her eyes and nodded, and the younger woman felt somewhat pleased that her words were heeded, and let herself smirk in satisfaction.

"Mm. I see. Here, lemme tell you a secret." She crooked her index finger until Miles came forward close enough for her to grab her ponytail and tug, bringing her lips to her ear and snarling, "I don't give a shit, you mousy poindexter." In spite of the harsh words, color fills her cheeks as Calisto's hot breath bathes her skin. She gives her cheek a friendly pat and backs off. "Keep that kind of talk in the classroom, I'm trying to relax here."

Miles straightens her ponytail and pats down her blazer absently, trying to look nonplussed. What a self-righteous snob. The older woman sipped from a pink and light-looking drink, and she notes how her lipstick doesn't smear at all on the rim, can't help but notice how plush her lips look, how her tongue moves with precision as she sweeps it along the edge to catch some of the bright-colored sugar.

"I'd offer you some..." Calisto fingers the rim of the glass, bringing the digit to her lips and quietly sucking more sugar off, "...but you don't look like the type to be any good at holding your liquor." She smirks.

Feeling like she must save face, she swallows and sits up to give herself more presence.

"Don't underestimate me!" She tapped her finger on the inside of her elbow, nose wrinkling. "I could probably do just fine." At this, Calisto cackled without restraint.

"Pwwhhh~! Ahahaha! _God_, your face...! It...It kinda looks like a P-Persian kitty...ahah~..." She heaved between bouts of laughter, scarcely able to compose herself as Miles' face scrunched up _further _from the remark. "But, okay." She gained control startlingly quick and looked serious. "We can determine your tolerance through a challenge."

"Challenge accepted." Miles said without missing a beat.

"Phhwwhh...! Mmmph." Calisto covered her mouth with her hand and turned herself away. "'_Challenge accepted', _dear _god. _Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you though."

She called the bartender and he set down a shot glass for them each. Calisto took hers, knocked it back, and set the glass down, looking at her expectantly. Miles was a little intimidated, but picked up her glass and had it down in a few mouthfuls (ignoring that blasted woman's chuckles at her pained expression). The stuff really burned and was positively awful, but she had to see this challenge through to the end: she'd never forgive herself if she had to suffer the humiliation of admitting defeat to this woman.

"Ugh..." Miles shuddered disdainfully.

"Vodka isn't for everyone." Calisto remarked simply, downing a second shot, exhaling with gratification. "Your turn again."

"What are we _doing, _anyway?"

"Just keep taking turns till you can't go any more." Miles made a face at the second shot of vodka and reluctantly picked it up, this time following Calisto's example and downing it in one go. At this display, she grinned goofily and laughed, clapping her hands.

"Wow, you're getting-" She hiccuped, "-so better already!" Despite how unstable she looked, she plucked up a third shot glass and downed it just as easily as those that preceeded it. Miles groaned and put a hand to her head: the stuff was catching up with her now, and Calisto's bubbly laughter was like pins pricking the inside of her head. Somehow, she forced the third glass down.

"Th-This...is stuh...stupid..." Miles slurred, punctuating the end of her sentence with a hiccup. Her companion was howling with laughter, drooping forward and bracing a hand across her lap to rest on the hem of that perfect skirt, fingers brushing the thigh.

"_Hey,_ you're pretty cute when you're liquored up. C'mere~." Calisto pulled Miles around and cupped her rear, lifting her to straddle her lap. "This is cozy, huh?" She picked up two shot glasses, and handed one to her, giggling. "Let's try this one together, 'kay?"

Miles' head throbbed as they looped arms and swallowed their shots. A feeling of pain and arousal coursed through her: she couldn't deny that it was..._interesting _to have her thighs open around Calisto's strong, slender waist, and some of the snootiness had drained from her demeanor. It was hard to stay mad when face to face with her lackadaisical smile, her catty features. She couldn't hide how baldly she was staring at Calisto's lovely mouth and it earned a smile. She picked up the fruity-looking drink she'd set aside earlier and held it between them, languidly licking the perimeter and occasionally glancing up to make eye contact with her more studious colleague.

"Maybe I'll give you some of my sugar after all..." She's faintly aware the bartender is watching them cockily, clearly enjoying the show, but she can't bring herself to _care _since Calisto is right here and-

-kissing her.

_God _the feel of her svelte little tongue slipping across her lips, dipping to explore the inside of a cheek, the sweet taste of sugar mingling with the alcohol in her own mouth. The burn of alcohol is so intense that she doesn't notice that there's none on Calisto's breath, doesn't notice that she's been drinking plain water the entire time. All she can feel is how little Calisto's given her, a small tempting morsel.

The cunning woman smirks and breaks the kiss. The "challenge" was simply a race to see who fell down first, and she hadn't even needed to leave the starting gate.

"If you want more _sugar,_" She slides her hands to the small of Miles' back as the younger girl blearily braces her hands on the pair of shoulders beneath, "then let's take this to a more secluded spot."

The ground outside is wet; it's been raining for a while, and it blurs before Miles in contrast to Calisto's firm grasp around her waist, the other hands, fingers interlaced over a firm shoulder lazily. Calisto pulls open a car door and helps ease her in, and it's only when she's fallen across the seat unceremoniously does she realize how dark the windows are. There's a click of all the doors locking in unison, and a dark chuckle from above. She registers that her hands are working away at her blazer, tugging it open and unbuttoning the blouse beneath, fingers slipping into the cravat and unfluffing it until it can be tossed to the car floor.

"You wear way too many layers." She finally uncovered the bra, which was patterned with the Steel Samurai's face. "...That's probably the most interesting thing you wear. You're really such a nerd." Miles' head lolled to the side, too far gone now to defend herself from the comment or consider making her stop. The sensation of touch felt painfully pronounced as nails grazed her as they worked to undo the complicated clothing for the prize underneath. Calisto wrestled the blazer off and reached around, unclasping the bra and tossing it in the front seat. The skirt was yanked off easily, and she made a point of utterly shredding her stockings as the smooth, creamy legs were exposed.

"Nnngh, it's _cold-_" Miles shivered as Calisto unbuttoned her own jacket, shrugging it off and then squirming out of her pants. She had a nice body, and her black lacy undergarments were really cute. She raised an eyebrow as if to admonish her impatience, finally matching their bodies against one another and tousling that brown ponytail free of its restraint before her hands cup the soft, perky breasts. Calisto's hands and body felt warm and helped cut the chilly sensation. The woman below hissed as she toyed with the rosy peaks, stiff from the cold air, but pain gave way to pleasure and a soft moan passed her lips.

"Ohhh_, _someone's _loose _all of a sudden." Calisto purred dangerously, face shifting lower to flatten her tongue against a nipple. That did it. There was seriously some fresh heat pooling between Miles' thighs as she dextrously manipulated the sensitive spot, and then its neighbor (_how did she get so good at this?_) with the same amount of enthusiasm. Her heart leapt to her throat as she kissed her again, more deeply this time.

The woman's mouth was divine. Her lips are so full and soft and tempting that her thoughts wander to much less chaste things she could be doing with them. As if she's reading her mind, Calisto pulls back, smiles, and nuzzles near an ear.

"I give fantastic eat out." She whispers breezily, "I gave you some of my sugar, time for you to do the same." A rush of cool air hits Miles as her panties are whipped down, and as she tries to figure out whether Calisto intends to take her to a restaurant at this late hour, it suddenly clicks as her thighs are pried apart, shins draped onto that sly vixen's shoulders.

"W-Wait, you're going to...to...? Nngh!" A few protests about how dirty it is die on her lips as she feels perfectly the shape and fullness of those lips nipping at and sucking her most tender area. Her yelps of pleasure take their toll on her growing headache, making them taper into lusty whines of frustration. That tongue of hers begins moving around the perimeter of her entrance, and she thinks she may die of embarrassment from how wet she's getting, and as a direct result of that woman of all people too. She soon discovers that Calisto has kinda a big mouth (it shouldn't have surprised her so much) as she carefully moves her upper lip right against her clitoris and stimulates multiple areas at once.

It feels _way _too good. Despite her inner instincts to remain somewhat quiet, she all but wails from the stimulation, and the vibrations of Calisto's laughter against her clitoris only make it worse. The woman's hands hold her waist firmly as she moves her tongue with more intensity, bringing her so close to the edge that her hips writhe in response and then she just stops. Miles gives a pained sound while Calisto sits up and slowly circles a finger around her clitoris without touching it directly. She twitches harshly, but Calisto's other hand braces itself on her stomach to keep her from moving enough to please herself.

"Hey, no rush..." She purrs, and Miles can see that her lips look even glossier when covered in her come. Pulling her hair to one side, she leans over and starts kissing up her stomach, leaving sticky hickeys all the way up to the chest and throat. Miles groans in frustration when she flattens her tongue against her throat and licks slowly up the side and over a cheek.

"Y-Your tongue is huge." She remarks without really thinking, but somehow knows what's coming when she sees the mischief in Calisto's eyes. A mewl of protest escapes as Calisto stops moving her finger around her painfully stiffened clitoris and leisurely backs up down her body, pressing her tongue's tip just inside. Miles knows she can't take much more, head swimming with lust and alcohol, and-

"O-Oh god!" Calisto has shoved her tongue fully inside her and it feels fantastic. Several sated moans spill forth as she turns her wet, mobile tongue inside her and stuffs her as deeply as she can. There's a moment where the headache and the riveting orgasm throb in unison and she's tighter than ever before around Calisto before her body relaxes. The woman lingers and laps up some of the copious fluids, sits up, swallows, and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand, removing the excess.

"Well, that was fun."

Heat of the moment over, Calisto carefully dressed herself first, adjusting her smudged make-up. Miles, face flushed very rosy, sat up, groaned in discomfort, and tried finding her clothes. Her senior finished her make-up and turned to help, loosely throwing her blouse on her and buttoning it partway, followed by the blazer and skirt. Messy, but it would do.

"Okay, buckle up and I'll drive you home." Calisto grinned, climbing into the front seat.

The way she drove gave Miles the impression she was trying to get her as close to throwing up as possible. She slowed down a little late when it came to the speed bumps and she was feeling very green by the time they pulled up in front of her place. Still, Calisto did drive surprisingly well for a drunk driver.

She was lead to her front door and told to "Take care", and it was only when she was inside that she discovered something was missing.

Patting down her blouse, she realized that Calisto had kept her Steel Samurai bra.

**A/N: **I am loving the PW kink meme lately. XD The prompt this time was Calisto/Female!Edgeworth, as you may have imagined. Part of the prompt was that I leave Miles' name as Miles so that's why it is how it is. I had lots of fun writing this, as I have fun with any story involving Calisto because omnomnom I just love her so much~. I hope you enjoyed this story, and if you felt like leaving a review it would really mean so much to me. ^^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
